


proud of you

by walmutlane



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Post-Endgame, Sweet, awkward bottom energies, proud of his little baby boy for being so brave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 17:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walmutlane/pseuds/walmutlane
Summary: HAHA I LIED I GUESS HERE IM TRYING TO SHIT THIS OUT BEFORE 12 THE SMUT GETS A LITTLE DUMB TOWARDS THE END BUT THE GAY SHIT AT THE START IS SOLID HAVE FUN





	proud of you

it was close to freezing in the room, yet peter found himself with his head on buckys chest and no shirt,which was accompanied with the worlds thinnest pair of boxers.

peters tired eyes drifted around the room. he noticed the window was open which was more than likely the reason for the temperature. he let out a soft sigh before looking back up at the ceiling.after moments of trying to reprocess everything he’s tried to process countless times he was nearly falling asleep, his head falling back and suffocating the soldier in a mess of brown curls. he was almost asleep until he heard a soft whirr that was quickly justified by a cold metal finger finding it it’s way on top of the bridge of peters chest. bucky had tilted his head away from the monstrous curls“ everything okay?” 

peter nodded his head, sliding his body off of the soldier “ i’m fine. i’m finally starting to sleep again”. that pulled a smile onto buckys face. “ i know, you’re doing really really good. i’m really proud of you peter”   
the other male finally looked bucky in his eyes and the smile on his face made his heart melt. “ thank you. you’re doing really good after steve too” peter adds, poking bucky softly. “ leaving you was the dumbest thing he’s done” 

he earned a little laugh that happily evolved into a kiss. the arm bucky had put around him tightened to a point where if he had applied anymore pressure, he’d break his back. it knocked the air out of peter but he pulled through it as much as he could.with his little face pressed against buckys he could feel his entire body heat up. he wouldn’t admit it but he loved when he could feel the hair on buckys chin scrape on his own bare face. it even left him a little red and that was something he cherished. 

peter felt every nerve in his body right there in that moment. it couldn’t have been later than 5 am and the fact that bucky was so loving towards him at such a late hour made him start to tear up( or maybe it was the lack of oxygen). he pulled his face away and brought a hand up to wipe his eyes. everything from the past few years came flooding back to him. he felt guilty for it but he missed tony. he missed him so much. he was more than happy with Bucky but he just couldn’t stop this feeling. 

bucky caught peters arm while he was finishing wiping his eyes. he brought the hand to his mouth and kissed it softly. “ i know” the soldier was holding peters arm with a loving grip. “ i know, i’m so sorry” 

peter wrapped his arms around bucky and held onto him as if it was the only thing he knew how to do, and at that moment, that felt more than true. it was peters turn to hug the air of bucky which he was more than capable of doing.

“ i love you, i really do, but i miss him so much.” peter whines into his shoulder. his body was heaving. bucky had grown to get use to things like this. it’s quiet for a few minutes. only sounds of peter sniffling.   
“ stark and i didn’t have the best relationship...but i know he.. he really loved you and all i’m trying to do is love you just as much as he did. i miss Steve too, okay? but here we are now and that’s what we have to focus on”

“ did you ever move on from the winter soldier?” 

“i..uh... i’m still trying to. i just really wish tony would’ve told me he forgave me..” peters face grew a little red as bucky softly twisted one his curls. peter threw an eyebrow up at that, pulling away from bucky. he took it upon himself to properly throw his leg around buckys thighs. ( he was actually so damn thicc peters legs were spread as widely as they could be). “ it’s been years, you’re a great guy now. i think you’ve always been a good guy you’ve just been..” peter tried to find the best way to explain it to bucky“ a little misfortunate”

that’s just one thing he loved about peter. the optimism. it reminded him of steve’s but to a much more naive extent. he leaned his body forward and placed a few kisses on peters collarbone, resting his hands on peters back. the warmth of the kisses that contrasted with the coldness he was feeling created a little noise of gratitude from peters throat. he pushed peters body as close to him as could, trying to make him as warm as he could. he felt peter run his fingers through his hair, getting just a little stuck at the end but he quickly pulled the knot apart. “..um..can we do it?” peter asked in a hushed voice. he sounded curious but bucky instantly picked up on the hesitation and ran his hands up the rest of peters back before landing them on top of his shoulders. he tilted his head up, his chin resting on peters chest. “ can we do what?”. the other boy had really no other choice but to drop his head to make eye contact. “ you know../the thing/.. the thing we promised not to do until i was ready?”

bucky felt his stomach drop. he didn’t expect peter to be ready for at least another 6 months   
“ you’re ready to have sex with me?”

“ yeah, why not. i trust you..a lot.” peter had given him a loving gaze, leaning his head down to catch buckys lips in his own. “ yeah.. of course we can” there was no fight for dominance. there wasn’t insane tongue or spit it was just..nice. it wasn’t until bucky moved from peters shoulders to squeeze at his sides that things actually kicked up. 

the sudden pressure around his body forced peters mouth open. Buckys tongue wasn’t as patient as the rest of him had been for these last 6 months. it searched every last inch of peters mouth as if there was something of higher value hidden in the underside of peters tongue. 

there was some sort of lump in peters throat that he tried his hardest to ignore. he spun a bunch of thick strands of buckys hair around his fingers. he didn’t mean to pull on his hair but went bucky pressed a finger into the waist band of his boxers,it sent a shock through his body. his mind played the thought ‘ oh shit were actually doing this’ like a mantra. 

he decided the best thing he could do is bury his face into buckys shoulder. he felt...embarrassed? he couldn’t find the right word and that made it slightly more annoying. he begged silently for bucky to say something to break the silence.  
he did, but it was something that made peter even more embarrassed. 

“ i don’t think you can..handle..being on top of me. we’re going do this very carefully”. His hands searched peters body until they landed on his hips. he pushed him down and off of his thighs, laying him out the bed. he moved his knees to the sides of peters body and held himself up with the metal. the hair dangling off his head brushed against peters face and he was debating whether or not to just tie it all up. he sat up for a moment and looked down at his arm, pulling a single black band off of his wrist and tying all of his hair up in a man bun. 

this whole interaction was a lot more awkward than the two anticipated. Bucky was being too careful and peter was feeling way too awkward. bucky did his best to ignore the awkward feeling by doing something that never felt awkward between the two. he leaned down and kissed him as slowly as he could, taking the time to take in everything about the boy underneath him. the smell, the taste, the hope- everything. 

 

bucky could feel when the smell hit the back of his nose and peter was the only thing in his senses. the smile of his face was content and that made peter a lot more comfortable. comfortable enough to reach down and grab at the soldiers thigh, moving his hand closer until he grabbed his dick. comfortability turned into confidence as he dragged his hand up buckys stomach, tugging the shirt up and off with him.   
bucky pulled away with a trail of god knows who saliva connecting them.   
“ this is all okay with you,right?” bucky asked, his voice no longer sultry and sleepy but now breathless and choked. the worried look on his face didn’t disperse until peter opened his mouth.  
“ yeah..we’re good, buck” 

those simple 4 words created such a safe feeling around bucky he looked like an excited puppy. he backed off peters legs and spread them out so they were pushing up against both sides of his torso.   
he brought both of his hands down to the sides of peters boxers before carefully pulling them off. contrary to popular belief, peters dick wasn’t a 2 inch. bucky wrapped a warm hand around him, rubbing his thumb up poor peters /painfully/ erect cock. he couldn’t help but glance up peters face and he was absolutely not disappointed. his face was scrunched up and the curls at the top of his head were already flopping down over his eyebrows. 

trying to keep the mood light,bucky delivers this gem “ hey pretty, you still with me?” peter did his best to pull himself together and nod his head. “ mh hm” 

bucky takes that little bit and completely runs with it, using is free ( annoyingly colder) hand to pull himself in opposite strokes as peter, his jaw popping open and that sultry moan came falling out. 

“ come on bucky, you’re taking forever”.the others whining tone made bucky even more excited than he thought was actually possible. “ okay fine, you really want this?” bucky asked with a smirk that peter rarely got to see, little beads of sweat rested in his temple as he pulled his hand off of peters dick, sliding his finger along and collecting the pad of precum that pooled at the top and running his fingers across peters bottom lip before shoving his finger forward and into the boys mouth. he curled his fingers around peters tongue and pulled them out once they were dripping with his saliva.

he fought back the urge to suck his own fingers dry by rubbing his thumb around the tight ring of muscles peter had spent the past 6 months protecting. he placed a hand down on peters stomach before pressing his thumb inside of him, instantly causing him to tense up. Bucky wanted to pull away when he heard the sharp whine come from peter but he didn’t get a chance to since peter took it upon himself to grab onto buckys wrist and hold his arm in place. “ don’t stop- i’ve been waiting for so long bucky. i really really need this” 

the soldier would,no doubt, do almost /anything/ peter asked him. there was no reason why it should change since bucky was just being a giant softie. bucky curled his thumb to the side, spreading peter opened far as he could without feelings as if he was hurting him. bucky moves his body completely against peter, his hand doing its best to slowly guide himself into the sweaty mess in front of him.   
peter heard bucky mumble something under his breath that sounded like “ just tell me when to stop”and peter found it insanely cute that bucky found the need to mumble so sweet words of comfort. peter tried to make him feel comfortable as quickly as he could.“ don’t worry about hurting me, i..mh..i really just wanna feel you” peter said, nodding as if it would give his sentence any more clarification. buckys hands moved to peters chest where the held the boy firmly in place. it was oddly comforting for the spider. his mouth worked its way open with the sudden jerk of buckys hips and bucky even stopped breathing for a moment just so his ears could soak up the entirely of whimpery moan that followed from peters mouth. 

reaching for something to hold onto, peter dug his nails into buckys back,wrapping his legs around his body and biting back a full moans, his body shivering temporarily. he takes deep breathes to try and quiet himself down but bucky doesn’t really give him the time. his back is slightly arched from the sudden sting of peters nails. he felt like he was moments away from actually splitting him in half but he decided to rock his hips anyway, dragging peter down deeper onto his dick with every time he scooted up on the bed. peters soft and desperate ”bucky~” trailed off underneath low moans that bucky had no problem letting out. nice he realized he didn’t get to hear most of peters he went to muffle himself by biting onto peters neck, wanting to leave as big a mark as he could. he didn’t pull off until he could taste the faintest tint of iron on his tongue. 

peters hand slid under buckys bun, pulling to the point that the band keeping it together snapped, leaving peter to be the one suffocating in a mess of hair but unlike his hair,it wasnt insanely unpleasant. for the first time the only thing he could focus on what the company of bucky. he wasn’t yearning for one last hug from tony or even a more intimate goodbye, he was finally content. he felt an immense happy feeling and he couldn’t help but moan “ i love you”. 

bucky’s body hesitated for a moment before tightening the skate between them, allowing his hips to attack the bare skin of peters thighs harder. “ i love you too” bucky mumbled, his mouth less than a centimeter away from peters ears, buckys voice filling every empty space that wanted to stick around inside of peters head. 

bucky dipped his head down to finish marking up any porcelain skin he might have forgot his first time around. bucky but down right on his collar bone with went through a run of nerves in his body, making peters body tense up. “ oh, buck~” 

it wasn’t until he felt his entire lower body start to tense up he started feeling teary.  
oh no  
god peter didn’t want to look pathetic and be the guy who cries after sex but he knew he couldn’t help it. his waivering voice tried to warn bucky but it didn’t get out in time, sobbing moans covering up the grunts bucky made while filling up peter like a thicc ass creme pie( i’m sorry-).

peters body curled up, his back arching forward as he was more than sure he was painting the dips on in buckys chest. his shaky body went to fall back against the bed but bucky wrapped his arms fully around him to hug him tightly.   
“ you did so good, i’m so proud of you.  
my emotional little boy”


End file.
